Little Miss Muffets Nightmare
by SophieTheOtter2001
Summary: A poodle called Little Miss Muffet has a nightmare about when Beamatron would marry her.


It was quiet inside the Lurkim, save for sound of silver ware on plates. In the kitchen, where there was a table for four, two figures sat across from each other. One, on the left was a teenage rockstar called Fluey. On the right was the pink poodle, called Little Miss Muffet. It was a rather awkward silence as the two poked away at their gelatin meals. It had surprised both Fluey and Little Miss Muffet that the people of Thneedville ate mostly gelatin meals, since they didn't have any plants to feed off of.

"Sssooo..." said Little Miss Muffet, trying for a conversation. Fluey glanced up from his gelatin meal. "Ah… does it get lonely around here, all by your self?"

Fluey shrugged indifferently. "Eh, I'm used to it by now."

"But isn't it like... creepy or anything?" asked Little Miss Muffet, "living alone in the middle of a wasteland with the ghosts of your past waiting just outside your door to haunt you?"

"Oh it's not just waiting," Fluey replied, his eyes seemed to grow distant for a moment. "it's already in here with me… since the day I moved in, heck, since the day you left! What i have done to this place has haunted me."

Fluey cleared his throat to break it before it became too much.

"What about you, Little Miss Muffet?" he said, gesturing a hand toward the orange guardian, "got any regrets?"

"Hhmm..." said Little Miss Muffet, pretending to look thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head, "nnope! None whatsoever."

"Oh really, none whatsoever?" Fluey crossed his arms as he said this, "all right then, how about fears? Surely you have something you fear, everyone does."

Little Miss Muffet shook her head again. "Sorry Fluey, but what I used to fear has already been done... thanks to you."

"yeah, yeah it's my fault I know… But," he brought up and pointed at Little Miss Muffet, "I made up for it."

"Oh, I think I can." Little Miss Muffet replied smugly, making Fluey growl in annoyance and glare.

Later that night, Little Miss Muffet settled into a rather small bed that Fluey had put together for him with some old pipes and a large but comfortable couch cushion as a mattress. Next to him was a small stand with a lamp, also made from spare pipes. The lamp spiraled upward where the bulb stuck out somewhat to the side. There was a small switch on the opposite side of the bulb, which Little Miss Muffet flicked off. Pulling the yellow thneed blanket over her, she let out a huge yawn before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

She was standing on a tall foot stool that was half Fluey's height. He was standing next to her, holding a bible and dressed like a priest. Glancing down, Little Miss Muffet saw that she was wearing a tux. He looked and realized she was in church. There was a lilac colored carpet going from the doors all the way down the isle. In the seats were their old friends and Fluey's Uncle Ubb. Looking in front of him, she could see Fluey's mother dressed in lilac and standing off to the side. She looked again, lower this time and she saw Coiley, wearing a tux holding a small pillow. Multi was beside Coiley, also in a tux.

"What's going on here?" asked Little Miss Muffet.

Suddenly, the doors of the church burst open and Beamatron came skipping in.

"What the heck?"

Little Miss Muffet realized that Fluey was talking and turned to glance up at Multi, but something made his eyes flicker to the front of her, where she saw a huge thing, a veil covered its face and it held a bouquet of purple flowers.

"And by the power invested in me, because I'm awesome," said the Once-ler, drawing the attention of the orange guardian, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife… you may kiss the bride!" with those last words, Coiley's voice suddenly became demonic and the world around them became a black void.

"Wait, what?" Little Miss Muffet looked back in front of him in time for the giant thing to lift up the veil, revealing the face of none other than Beamatron himself. He had a dreamy expression on his face as he puckered up his lips, leaning in...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she jolted up right in the bed, eyes wide as they could go and filled with the utmost terror. She leaped out of her bed, running out of the small room that was her own, running up the stairs and thrusting open the door, letting it slam behind her as he bounded up the outside stairs that lead up to Fluey's room, the chill air doing nothing against her as a breeze blew.

Not bothering to knock, she threw open the door, which bounced off the wall with a loud bang.

Fluey was woken up. "Huh, wha…?" he said groggily, mind still practically asleep. The door slammed shut just after Little Miss Muffet ran inside and she jumped onto the bed next to him.

"Oh, I just had the most horrible, horrifying nightmare!" Little Miss Muffet exclaimed, sounding greatly distressed.

"Wha…?" Fluey turned his attention to her, "nightmare?"

"Yeah! You were there all the animals from the forest, your family-"

"My family was there?"

"Yeah! And Beamatron was there-"

"Wait, what?" Fluey was now more awake and raised an eyebrow at this.

"And- oh this is the worst part- I was about marry him!"

"It was not funny!" he snapped and Fluey snickered with a huge grin on his face and nodded.

Fluey sighed, though his smile remained as he nodded again. Fluey took Little Miss Muffet back to her room and she crawled underneath the covers without another word and turned her back to Fluey. He rolled his eyes in amusement and Little Miss Muffet settled back down, pulling up the blanket.

"Goodnight Muffet."

"Goodnight Fluey..." Little Miss Muffet muttered. As soon when she went back to bed, Fluey went back to his bed to go to sleep.


End file.
